Forever and Always
by MrsPond
Summary: Amy Pond ya ha envejecido y el Doctor va a visitarla, lo que no sabe es que es su última visita...¿o tal vez el comienzo algo nuevo? Doctor/Amy
1. Back to the Beginning

ANTES DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA TIENES QUE SABER(?)...

**»Mi querido Steven Moffat es dueño de Doctor Who, esto no me pertenece T-T aunque sé que el Doctor algún día me pertenecerá..quiera o no(?)**

»Gracias a mis befas Nico & Bonnie por el apoyo y también a mi primo Tony por ayudarme con todos mis bloqueos mentales, en especial con lo relacionado a **eso**!

»Fanfic de Eleven & Amy. **LEMON (sí, va a haber contenido sexual) **así que niñitos lindos preciosos...APARTAOS!ESTO NO ES UN CONTENIDO APROPIADO PARA USTEDES!

* * *

><p>Las ventanas de la pequeña y cálida habitación estaban casi cubiertas por la nieve que caía debido a la estación del año en la que se encontraban.<p>

Una mujer de edad ya avanzada se distraía viendo un hermoso cuadro que un gran pintor francés le había obsequiado en uno de sus tantos viajes al pasado, los cuales recordaba como si hubieran sido ayer. Con delicadeza cogió el cuadro en sus manos ahora arrugadas y con tranquilidad le saca el marco. Le da la vuelta y atentamente lee la inscripción en francés, la cual es apenas legible debido al pasar de los años, aún así ella conservaba en su memoria toda la cita:

_Para mi adorada musa Amelia Pond._

_Todo cobra vida cuando tú estás cerca._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Vincent van Gogh_

La mujer sonrió de lado, una sonrisa triste, ya que junto a esa nota le llegaban innumerables recuerdos que siempre llevaba consigo en su mente, su corazón y su alma. De pronto oye una especie de zumbido que inunda el cuarto, acompañado de una sombra, el sonido de una puerta que se abre y pasos. Ella no volteó, ni se inmutó por la presencia que estaba tras de ella, porque sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

**-67 años han pasado.-**dice con calma, como si fuera parte de un libreto, como si ya se hubiera resignado a que esa era la verdad.

**-Lo sé, ¿Dónde está..?.-**contesta una voz masculina, la misma que había escuchado todos esos 365 días de cada año, en sus sueños.

La pregunta sin terminar la hiere como un puñal en el corazón. ¡Oh Rory! Amado, compasivo y amable Rory, ¿por qué se tuvo que ir primero? ¿Por qué no la esperó? Sabía que era parte de la vida, pero… ¿por qué era tan injusta con ella?

**-Hace ocho años que ya no está.-**responde con la misma calma de antes. Esta vez se voltea a mirar a su visitante. Él está exactamente igual, si una sola cana, ni una arruga…eternamente joven. Suspira y desvía la mirada hacia la caja azul donde vivió muchas aventuras**.-está será la última vez, ¿no?**

Se hace un corto silencio en el cual los dos intercambian miradas. Él la observa con profunda tristeza, porque sabe lo que significa la última vez con Amy Pond y él siempre ha odiado las despedidas.

**-Sí, te llevaré a donde tú quieras. Podemos ir al pasado a ver a Rory o tal vez a visitar a River…ir a otro planeta….-**la mujer le escuchó atentamente y en cada sugerencia planteada por él negaba la cabeza. El joven esperó impaciente su respuesta. ¿Qué quería ella entonces?

La mujer aún mirándolo a los ojos, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que acentuó las arrugas de su rostro.

**-Quiero ir donde todo comenzó.**-dijo casi en un susurro, como si fuera un secreto entre ellos dos.-**quiero ir a Gallifrey.**

Él se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. Jamás esperó que alguien le hiciera esa pregunta.- **¿estás segura? Está destruida, no es como antes, ya no hay vida en ese lugar...Hay muchos otros lugares que…**

La anciana sabía que él iba a responder de esa manera, se acercó hacia la enorme caja azul y abrió la puerta.

**-Si tú no me acompañas iré yo sola, aunque la verdad me gustaría que no fuera así.**-dijo en un mal intento de tono amenazante, sonriendo de la misma manera juguetona con la que lo hacía siempre.

Él se estremeció al recordar a la joven Pond siempre tan activa y tan alegre… ¡qué habían hecho los años con ella! No merecía eso, en especial ella.

**-Jamás te abandonaré y mucho menos en el estado en el que te encuentras.-**dijo con seriedad y algo preocupado, aún se acordaba cuando cometió el estúpido error de dejarla sola con los ángeles y la grieta. Tragó saliva sonoramente, tratando de eliminar esos recuerdos.

**-Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?.-**dijo con emoción en la voz, tratando de ocultar el sentimiento de tristeza y la ansiedad que tenía, al menos el Doctor no sabía la verdad sobre ella, que era exactamente lo que le sucedía. Tosió un poco, usualmente ella no hablaba demasiado, así que esto le hacía mal, todo ya se había complicado. Entró a la TARDIS y sintió como una energía revitalizante la inundó, aún así, ella sabía que ese era su último día y aunque el Doctor odiara las despedidas, tendría que presenciar sí o sí la suya. Él entró después de ella y con movimientos gráciles propios de él empezó a tocar botones y jalar palancas, dirigiéndola hacia su planeta, Gallifrey.

* * *

><p>Y hasta que por fin logré publicar el primer capítulo de mi fanfic de Doctor Who. Tal vez no sea la serie más popular de mundo, pero es mi favorita.<p>

Espero que les guste y por favor, manden reviews con sus comentarios, ya sean positivos o negativos.

Un besoooooote!

MrsPond


	2. Confessions, Loss & Recovery

ANTES DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA TIENES QUE SABER(?)...

**»Mi querido Steven Moffat es dueño de Doctor Who, esto no me pertenece T-T aunque sé que el Doctor algún día me pertenecerá..quiera o no(?)**

»Gracias a mis befas Nico & Bonnie por el apoyo y también a mi primo Tony por ayudarme con todos mis bloqueos mentales, en especial con lo relacionado a **eso**!

»Fanfic de Eleven & Amy. **LEMON (sí, va a haber contenido sexual) **así que niñitos lindos preciosos...APARTAOS!ESTO NO ES UN CONTENIDO APROPIADO PARA USTEDES!

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions, Loss &amp; Recovery<strong>

_Beeing with you is like beeing in heaven_

¿Cómo podría decirle a Amy que no podían ir a Gallifrey? No le gustaba mentirle, ni ocultarle cosas, pero estaba tan emocionada que debía hacer lo imposible para que no notara que estaba preocupado. ¿Dónde podría llevarla? Tenía que ser un lugar igual de especial que Gallifrey, un lugar que le trajera recuerdos. ¿Pero cuál? ¡Había tantos! Tenía que ser un lugar donde pudiera estar calmada y no se sobresaltara mucho, un lugar del que ella se había enamorado hacía muchos años, un lugar donde ellos dos habían pasado una excelente estadía. _Los dos, solos. _El solo pensar en volver en el tiempo, antes de que ella hubiera conocido a Rory, antes de que se hubieran casado…el Doctor arrepentía todo el tiempo al haberla rechazado, pero según él, no era el momento y los sentimientos de una persona estaban en juego. Ahora ya era muy tarde.

Siguió manejando los controles de la TARDIS, evitando mirarla. Una idea de le cruzó por la mente, tal vez debería llevarla de nuevo ahí.

{…}

**-Cierra los ojos**-dijo él, algo nervioso, sabía que cuando se enterara que eso no era Gallifrey la cosa se iba a poner seria. Podía estar más vieja, pero su carácter no había cambiado.

La mujer de cabellos canosos le hizo caso y los cerró, los latidos de su débil corazón empezaron a ir más rápido, debido a la ansiedad y la emoción. ¿Qué se sentiría conocer el planeta del Doctor? ¿Cómo sería?

El Doctor la guió con cuidado, ya que aunque Amy no era torpe, eso podría haber cambiado al pasar los años y ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba al lado. Lentamente la hizo salir y se aseguró que no estuviera mirando o espiando. Lentamente la soltó y suspiró, el nerviosismo aumentó, ya que se aproximaba la reacción de ella.

**-Abre los ojos Pond-**dijo tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz.

La anciana abrió de par en par los ojos, analizando el lugar. Hizo una mueca al identificarlo y miró al Doctor. Era una mezcla de decepción, tristeza y curiosidad. Pero también su corazón le dio un vuelco al recordar lo bien que lo habían pasado ahí.

**-Planeta Uno…**-dijo en un susurro que solo él podía percibir. Sonrió, haciendo que se notaran más las arrugas de su rostro, el Doctor al ver su reacción no pudo evitar acompañarla, cada vez que Amelia sonreía veía ese brillo juvenil en sus ojos, ese que tanto él amaba y hacía que sus dos corazones se encogieran. Sí, era cierto, él siempre la había visto más que solo una compañera, para él ella era todo, absolutamente todo. Por ello debía ser sincero con ella, se apoyó en la puerta de la TARDIS y trató de escoger las palabras con delicadeza.

**-Siento haberte engañado, simplemente no quería decepcionarte**-expresó con vergüenza, esperando que lo perdonara, mirando atentamente su reacción. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que transmitían felicidad y un poco de resignación. A veces se sentía un poco incómodo frente a ella, aunque siempre lo disimulaba con la dosis suficiente de tonterías y palabras atolondradas, Amy lo conocía mejor que nadie y él aún estaba sorprendido de que no descubriera lo que él sentía hacia ella.

Amy lo cogió de la mano y le hizo caminar junto a ella por el jardín lentamente, ya que sabía que si hacía algún esfuerzo el viaje podría terminar mal. Caminaron por un largo rato sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que Amelia se cansó y se sentó bajo un enorme árbol.

**-Vuelvo en un momento Amy, voy a buscar algunas almohadas y algo que comer en la TARDIS.**

Volvió rápidamente a la TARDIS y empezó a sacar todas las cosas, mientras que Amelia miraba el cielo con una sonrisa.

**-Me alegra bueno volver…**

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, poco a poco su respiración fue disminuyendo a la par que sus latidos, hasta que finalmente pararon.

El Doctor caminó cargando todas las cosas y se encontró a una Amy profundamente dormida, sonrió para sí mismo y la llamó para despertarla.

**-Amy…despierta, voy a acomodarte el asiento que de seguro estás incómoda**

Pero no respondió, la miró con verdadero terror y vio que su pecho no se movía, analizó su pulso y ya no tenía. Se había ido. Por unos segundos se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que por fin las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, la había perdido. Lloró por toda la tarde, hasta que llegó la hora de enterrarla, no quería dejarla, no quería despedirse de ella. La cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a la TARDIS, donde la recostó en su cama. Apretó botones, jaló palancas y se dirigió al mismo lugar donde habían estado, sólo habían pasado cinco minutos.

La ceremonia no duró mucho, Amelia Pond-Williams fue enterrada junto a su fallecido esposo y el Doctor sintió que él también era enterrado junto a ella. Se quedó en el cementerio hasta que oscureció y después regresó a la TARDIS.

Lloró, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. La había perdido frente a él, en sus propios brazos. Había sido su primera compañera, había vivido tanto junto a ella y aún no podía creer que todo había finalizado. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se resbaló contra la puerta de la TARDIS hasta que cayó al suelo y siguió llorando desconsoladamente. Él la amaba y jamás pudo decirle lo que sentía, nunca pudo tener un tiempo especial con ella, sabía que la vida de los Señores del Tiempo era así, solitaria, pero ella era todo para él y no podía perderla, no de esa forma, él también deseaba ser feliz, él también deseaba tener una vida normal como cualquier otro humano. Deseó otra vez haber tenido la suerte de Rory, haber vivido con ella casi toda la vida, envejecer juntos, tener una familia, simplemente estar con ella para siempre, sin importar que moriría después.

Y así pasaron días y días, que en el mundo humano fueron muchos años, hasta que finalmente el Doctor se negó a sufrir más, nadie iba a poder reemplazar a Amelia Pond, pero de una u otra manera él tendría que seguir adelante, aunque ella siempre estuviese en su mente. Salió de su habitación, caminó hacia la consola, algunos botones entre otras cosas y la TARDIS se puso otra vez en movimiento. No le importaba a donde iba ni en qué tiempo, sólo quería salir un rato de la TARDIS y tratar de disipar de alguna forma su luto. Después de unos momentos la gran caja azul se detuvo, abrió la puerta con pesar y salió a investigar a donde había ido a parar.

El Doctor pensó por un momento que estaba en el centro de Nueva York por un momento, debido a la cantidad de edificios altísimos, pero aparentemente se encontraba en Nueva Zelanda exactamente en Wellington y por lo que pudo averiguar era el año 3428. Aún conservaba unos paisajes hermosos qué se podían ver a lo lejos, pero la ciudad definitivamente había crecido. Los autos volaban por encima de su cabeza y sólo unas cuantas personas paseaban por las calles, éstas lo miraban con curiosidad y temor, tal vez era por su extraña forma de vestir que definitivamente no iba a la par con las ropas de ese siglo. Siguió caminando y poco a poco las calles se volvieron fantasmales, a lo lejos vio una figura que trataba de ingresar a su casa, pero al parecer no podía acceder a ella debido a un aparente problema con su llave. El Doctor corrió y cada vez que se acercaba más podía identificar más cosas, era una mujer de estatura mediana, sólo unos dedos más pequeña que él, su figura era esbelta y tenía el cabello oculto bajo un gorro y un pañuelo. Se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro, tratando de llamar su atención.

**-Disculpe señorita, he tenido un pequeño problema con mi transporte y me he perdido, me puede decir donde…**

El habla se le cortó y el estómago se le hizo un nudo. No podía ser posible, no, no podía serlo. Era ella, sus ojos verdes y labios carnosos de un color melón claro. ¡Pero ella está muerta! ¡Yo la vi morir! ¡No puede ser ella! Se decía una y otra vez el Señor del Tiempo, aunque en el fondo sentía que tal vez alguien o algo le quería dar una segunda oportunidad con ella. Debía ser eso, definitivamente tenía que ser eso. Por un momento quiso abrazarla y besarla, decirle que la amaba con todo su corazón, que se arrepentía de no haberle dicho absolutamente nada, que quería tener una vida, un futuro con ella.

**-¿Amy? ¿Eres tú?**

* * *

><p><strong>Siento muchísimo la tardanza _ tuve infinidad de problemas con la escuela y recién hoy he tenido inspiración y he terminado el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste y no me tomateen...<strong>

**XOXO**

**MRSPOND**


End file.
